


I love you

by CamelliaErica



Category: Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey, ซีรีส์รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Puppy Honey, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaErica/pseuds/CamelliaErica
Summary: Little Valentine's day fic for you all! Enjoy ^^





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Little Valentine's day fic for you all! Enjoy ^^

_I love you_

 

Words scattered around the room after a sleepless night. Spread in the air, in every breath, imprinted onto the skin with invisible ink.

 

_I love you_

 

These words, this feeling, whose permanent presence kept company.  
No matter the distance, no matter the circumstances, it was right there, surrounding him, mingling together with his own thoughts.

 

_I love you_

 

Simple gestures of support, simple smiles, supposedly unimportant touches. Simple presence, or even absence... The thought was always there, never leaving him alone.

 

_I love you_

 

Bouncing around, always providing support, even, and especially, in stressing times.

 

Rome considered himself lucky man. More lucky than he would deserve, in his opinion. He had everything he could dream of. Loving boyfriend, place he could call a home, caring friends, happy and content life.

It wasn't always easy, no.  
Actually it was _never_ easy, but what would life be without challenges? He learned to face them, learned to come from the fight stronger.

The thing about life and obstacles though, was that they were sometimes too much to handle by himself.

Except, he wasn't alone. He had Pick by his side. No matter what happened, even when he felt that nobody understands him, Pick was always by his side.

 

_Always._

 

It was so simple, really. Yet so complicated at the same time. He felt confused sometimes, but Pick would just smile at him and everything would clear up.

 

_I love you_

 

Pick wasn't a man of big words, big gestures. But the small things he did, smiles, touches, it made Rome feel safe and loved.

And that was enough.

 

The way to get there, to this point of life, wasn't easy, but it was all worth it. Rome had everything he could ever wish for.

 

Except for Valentine day's date.

 

He was used to Pick coming home late, working hard and forgetting about time. It wasn't anything unusual.  
But this day, they promised each other they will spend evening together, just the two of them. Rome really looked forward for it.

But then Pick messaged him there is an emergency at work and that he has to handle it. Doesn't know when he will able to come home.

 

To say he was disappointed would be a heavy understatement. Rome looked forward for spending the evening with his boyfriend so so much, to the point he almost wanted to cry when he received that message. But he understood that emergency is emergency and it wasn't his boyfriend's fault.

Feeling upset, he planned to stay up and wait for Pick, but when it was around midnight and his boyfriend still wasn't back, Rome decided he is too tired to stay up anymore. With heavy sigh he curled under the blankets, hugging his lover's pillow to his chest (Hey, he needed some consolation!) and surprisingly, fell asleep sooner than he would expect.

 

He was woken up by something heavy landing on him. Familiar scent enveloped him. It was his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

 “P'Pick?” Rome questioned, his voice rough from sleep. He had no idea what time it was and it was also a little hard to think properly in his drowsiness.

 “Rome,” the other man whined loudly, clinging to him like a child to his mother.

 “Get up you buffalo, you are heavy,” Rome tried to push him away, but Pick only held him tighter and Rome was actually too sleepy to bother to fight, so he just gave up and let himself to be enveloped in bear hug. It wasn't bad feeling anyway.

 “Rome… Are you mad at me?”

 Rome, kind of surprised by that sudden question, pondered about it for a second.

“No, I'm not mad at you.” He really wasn't. A bit bitter, maybe. But he knew this wasn't Pick's fault.

 

Pick slowly shifted to the side, to more comfortable position, still making sure he held his lover tightly.

 “I'm so sorry...” Hiding his face into the crook of Rome's neck, he sighed heavily before continuing: “I had such plans for today… I made reservation at that restaurant you loved so much last time, you know? I bought you present and everything and I really wanted it all be perfect evening, and look, I just had to ruin it.” Pick sounded so defeated and so sad that Rome's heart hurt. He gently placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“It's not your fault, so don't beat yourself about it, okay? There will be always other evenings.” Leaning closer he placed gentle kiss on Pick's cheek first, then moved to his lips. Pick slowly relaxed into that soft touch, and suddenly everything was alright.

 They just laid like that for a while, exchanging lazy kisses, holding each other in content silence.

 

_I love you_

 

“Rome?” Pick slowly, reluctantly released him from his hold and sat up.

 “Hm?” Rome didn't want to let go, but he followed his lover's movement.

 “Would it be possible for you to skip classes tomorrow? I'll call in sick. I would like to spend the day with you. I really want to make it up to you.”

 Rome turned his head to the side, pondering about it. It's not like he wanted to go to school the next day anyway.

 “That can be arranged,” he answered with sweet smile, that one that made Pick weak in knees. That one he would do everything for.

“But you have to spoil me,” he added cheekily. That got him a chuckle from the older male.

“With pleasure.”

 The kiss that followed wasn't exactly as innocent as the previous ones, but it still tasted sweet and gently.

 

_I love you_

 

“Now go to take a shower. I didn't want to say it, but you stink,” Rome softly patted Pick's shoulder. Catching his breath was a bit harder at that moment.  
Pick sighed heavily, not really wanting to move, tiredness suddenly falling all over him.

 “Have you eaten anything? I'll heat you up dinner.” Lovingly ruffling his lover's hair, Rome enjoyed its texture between his fingers.

 Pick shook his head. “Can I eat _you_ instead?”

 

The sudden change in the mood, the sudden deep and seductive tone, followed with an intense stare and smirk on his boyfriend's lips… It actually made Rome blush heavily.

“Nope,” he softly slapped Pick's head, “You need actual food and sleep right now. You look like you are gonna pass out any moment and who would be spoiling me then, hmm?”

Pick just pouted at him.

Rome lovingly kissed his cheek. “Don't try puppy eyes on me. Go get washed up.” He gently nudged him out of the bed.

Pick pouted even more but finally got up, looking for his sleep clothes. He knew that Rome was right, he was tired as hell. Falling asleep on the spot sounded like heaven.

 

There was a few seconds of silence, but then Rome spoke again, his head cutely leaning to the side.

“However...” he gave him the sweetest, most innocent smile, “...You can have me for breakfast.”

 Pick turned around on his heels, stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend, leaving him breathless… Again.

“Is that a promise?” He whispered against Rome's lips.

“Promise. So don't sleep in too late.” Rome winked at him suggestively and hopped off the bed, to the kitchen to get the dinner ready.

 

_I love you_

 

Rome was almost falling asleep, with his boyfriend tightly wrapped in his arms. He couldn't be more happy. This sense of security, with the love of his life, this warmth.

“Rome?”

“Hmm?” He thought that Pick was already asleep.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

 That took Rome by surprise. Pick wasn't one for big words, for confessions.

 

_I love you_

 

Rome felt warmth spreading through his whole being. He cuddled even closer to his beloved, if that was even possible, and answered with simple:

 “I do.”

 

_I love you too_

 


End file.
